This invention is a device for displaying alpha-numeric and pictorial information in an enlarged format. Such a device has utility as an advertising display panel, a prompting device, closed circuit television display or photographic projector. It can also be used in place of other apparatus commonly used for imaging texts and pictures.
Visible displays have been produced in the prior art by projecting an image, often termed a "real image," on a screen. Since the image is formed on the screen surface, its size is limited to that of the screen itself. This real image appears to grow smaller, and, therefore, more difficult to see, as a viewer's distance from the screen increases. Real images on a screen are also degraded by ambient light.
Where visual information is produced for prompting purposes, the screen must display enough words for a performer to read his script comfortably. It is often difficult to use characters large enough so that they can be read from a distance and still fit on the small cathode ray screens currently in use. Moreover, such present day displays cannot be enlarged readily.
Airlines also use closed circuit television systems in their terminals to make flight information available to their passengers. These screens too must show so much information on a small area that they are difficult to read from a distance.
The present invention overcomes many of the difficulties with prior art devices by producing a magnified virtual image display. The virtual image, created by its concave mirror, is more readily shielded from ambient light than are real image displays. Unlike prior art devices employing flat mirrors, the curved virtual image apparatus can magnify its display so that it can be read at a distance. The degree of magnification can be varied readily if desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for viewing information in front of a photographic or television camera for prompting purposes. In this embodiment, the virtual image display apparatus will provide a script for a performer that he can read in a studio while he is looking directly at the camera.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a prompting device which can be used outdoors or in the presence of high levels of ambient light.